Hogwarts Yearbook
by Kona-Lupe-101
Summary: What will happen when Lily is incharge of setting up the school yearbook and wants a special award for Remus and Sirius. OneShot T for launguage


Frank scowled. "They're going to kill me for this you know." He glared at the red head next to him trying to hand him a camera.

"Yes, but if you tell them that this is for something else in the yearbook, say pranksters of the year, they will let you take the picture. And when they find out at the feast, hopefully they will realize that everyone else sees it. But if not…just say it was my idea, James won't let them hurt me." Lily glared back at him.

"I still can't believe you said yes to him." Frank sighed, knowing that the change of topic won't make her forget.

"I just changed, no GO!!" Lily yelled, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

Scared for his life, Frank ran from the room. He may be a Gryffindor, but angry Lily is like if someone made fun of Voldemort's name; you just back away slowly.

Stepping outside into the warm sun, Frank looked around trying to spot the two he was looking for. Knowing that they weren't with their other two friends, he squinted his eyes and looked out toward the lake. Perfect! There they were; skipping stones for the giant squid to catch.

"Hey! Sirius, Remus, wait up!" Frank called, jogging over to them. Sirius turned at the call of his name.

"And how may we help you today, Frankie-my-boy?" He asked, grinning his infamous cheeky grin while placing his arm around Remus' shoulder.

"Well, actually, you see I need-"

"Lily recruited you hasn't she?" Remus asked, his eyes twinkling.

Rolling his eyes, Frank smirked,"Who hasn't she recruited?"

"Wait, recruited for what?" Sirius asked, looking completely lost.

"Her Hogwarts Yearbook thingy." Remus replied, watching as Sirius' eyes grew wide and he started to cower into Remus's back. Remus smirked as he watched him, though when he looked up, he saw Frank's confused look.

"Lily threatened to make him less of a man if he didn't sit still for the picture." He explained, clearly enjoying the pained look on his black haired friend.

"Oh, well I just need a picture of you two, to go in the class clowns section."

Sirius' head shot up. "Class clown?" he asked. "I can do that." He pulled Remus closer and put his arm around his waist. Standing tall, Remus put his arm around Sirius' shoulder and they both smiled for they camera.

Frank brought the camera up, and slowly pressed the little black button. "Thanks guys, Lily would have had my balls if I didn't get that picture."

"No problem, Frank. Good luck with Lily though!" Remus called after him as Frank started to walk back up to the castle

"Thanks," He laughed, "I am going to need it!" _God, are they going to kill me for this, _Frank thought as he walked through the doors of the castle.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to the grand feast where we announce who won each category," Lily announced, standing at the front of the Great Hall. "I would like to thank all of the teachers and Headmaster for letting us hold this first annual event."

"Uhgggg!!!!!! This is so boring, Moony!" Sirius complained, leaning on top of his sandy-haired companion.

"Shush! I want to hear who won!" Remus scolded, watching the large screen in front announce that Amelia Bones was most likely to go in the judicial business.

"What's so special about a bunch of awards?" Sirius scoffed, "All they do is make you think you're special."

"Hush!" Remus scolded once again, causing Sirius to pout into his goblet.

Remus watched as Snape won "Most likely to do the unexpected" and when James and Lily won the "Cutest couple," but he eventually became bored as well.

"And now," Lily announced,"The moment you have all been waiting for, the final award of 'the couple so stupid they don't realize that everyone else but each other knows that they like each other is…"

"Crap is that a long name" Sirius whispered to Remus, causing him to smile slightly.

"…Remus Lupin and Sirius Black!!"

Silence fell over the hall, until it was suddenly it was broken by gales of laughter coming from the Gryffindor table. Every head turned to see Remus and Sirius crackling with laughter. _Thud, _Remus, laughing so hard fell to the floor, only to be joined by Sirius a few seconds later. When they finally had recovered, they both sat up and stared right out into the many faces staring at them.

"I truly do hate it when people think we are going out Padfoot." Remus said, a small smirk touching the tips off his mouth.

"I know what you mean, Moony. I know what you mean." Sirius replied, smirking eyes shining brightly.

"Well then, we shall just be off then. Thank you for the award, I shall put it with my most prized possessions." Remus said, keeping a straight face while he snatched the trophy away from Lily.

"Yes, then we shall just be off now." Sirius and Remus hooked their arms together, and heads high, walked out of the Great Hall. Right before they left, they turned around and called out to Frank at the Gryffindor table.

"I love the way you captured the way our hair shines in the sunlight, Frank." And with that, they left.

The Hall was still in silence for another few minutes until a voice from the red and gold table yelled out,"What the Fuck?"


End file.
